1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet seat lifting devices and more particularly pertains to a new sanitary toilet seat apparatus for permitting a user to raise and lower a toilet seat without having to touch the toilet seat directly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet seat lifting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet seat lifting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toilet seat lifting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,063; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,165; U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,810; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,550; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,570; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,017.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sanitary toilet seat apparatus. The inventive device includes a toilet seat which is pivotally couplable to a toilet. At least one counterweight member is coupled to the back end of the toilet seat. A handle member is pivotally coupled to the counterweight member such that the upper end of the handle member upwardly extends from the counterweight member.
In these respects, the sanitary toilet seat apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to raise and lower a toilet seat without having to touch the toilet seat directly.